The positioning of a device when mounted on a wrist so that it is easily viewed by an athlete, pilot or, indeed, anyone who finds themselves in a cramped position on public transport, for example, is not in itself novel and there have been several proposals, as evidenced by the prior art, for overcoming the problem of being unable to view a device such as a wristwatch without turning ones wrist through 90 degrees.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,840, which discloses a mounting for an instrument, the mounting being configured so that the instrument is positioned overlying the inner side of the wearer's wrist bone. However, the mounting is spaced from the wearer's wrist by a molding of resilient material that is shaped to conform to the wearer's wrist. The provision of a specially shaped molding adds to the complexity and cost of producing like products for other individuals, whose wrist bones are of different contours and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,138 discloses a wristwatch that is of curved configuration so that it may be worn against the inner side of a wearer's wrist. No provision appears to have been made for the comfort of the wearer in that there is no padding provided between the wristwatch and the wearer's wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,572 discloses two bracelet mountings for a wristwatch, the first of which is a split band made from resilient plastic material with a wristwatch enclosed in a side portion thereof, and a second modified band that is provided with hinged portions for closing the band about the wrist of a wearer. Both mountings are provided with means for encapsulating a wristwatch between inner and outer portions of the bracelet mountings leading to a complexity of construction.
Other disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,958 that teaches the use of a curved mounting for a conventional wristwatch, the curved mounting is made from metal sheet and does not have provision for cushioning the mounting that sits against the side of a wearer's wrist. This mounting does not support other devices.